


I'm going, oh, I'm going home

by goindownshipping



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Tony Stark, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Intern Peter Parker, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Moving In Together, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Smut, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Top Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goindownshipping/pseuds/goindownshipping
Summary: August 1st. To most people in the world, it was just the beginning of another month. August 1st signified the beginning of the last month of summer, the countdown slowly ticking toward shorter days, colder mornings, and the return to school. For Tony and Peter, August 1st was both the beginning of everything and the checkered flag signaling a final lap in what seemed like an endless race. Tony sat at his desk flipping his calendar to the month of August with an eager smile on his face. August 21st stared at him, covered in hot pink highlighter and impossible to miss.Or, Tony and Peter have been doing long distance for two years and it’s finally coming to an end.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	I'm going, oh, I'm going home

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "A kiss paired with a tight hug, knocking the breath out of the person being hugged.”
> 
> Tony and Peter meet when Peter is an intern at SI, however he is of age when they meet. At no point in this fic is Peter underage.

August 1st. To most people in the world, it was just the beginning of another month. August 1st signified the beginning of the last month of summer, the countdown slowly ticking toward shorter days, colder mornings, and the return to school. For Tony and Peter, August 1st was both the beginning of everything and the checkered flag signaling a final lap in what seemed like an endless race.

Tony sat at his desk flipping his calendar to the month of August with an eager smile on his face. August 21st stared at him, covered in hot pink highlighter and impossible to miss. The rest of the company moved around him without a care in the world, meanwhile Tony couldn’t look away from the tiny square staring back at him. 

Three years prior, Tony had been blown away by Peter Parker, a senior at NYU working at Stark Industries on a highly coveted internship. Tony Stark rarely came into contact with the interns, but Pepper was quick to point out Peter’s promise in the lab and urged Tony to consider giving the boy more responsibilities. Tony ignored her input; she often encouraged Tony to get to know the younger members of the team, with the hope that Tony would rebuild his somewhat approachable reputation. 

Tony’s plan went out the window when he walked through R&D one day, in need of a particular program for a difficult nanobyte issue. Before he could make his way to an empty workbench, all eyes turned to him, their attention immediately directed toward the elusive founder of SI. He didn’t make many appearances on the floors other than the one housing his office and when he did, he was the object of scrutiny and unwanted attention. 

Tony looked around upon entering, having felt the air get sucked out of the room. He expected the dozen or so interns and lab techs staring at him, but what he didn’t expect was one particular intern who seemed completely unphased by his entrance. Tony recognized him as Peter, the intern that Pepper had mentioned to him. The only empty workspace happened to be next to Peter, so Tony made his way in that direction. 

The two men worked next to each other for over an hour, and the young man didn’t glance at Tony even once. Although Tony appreciated the uninterrupted work time, he found himself sneaking glances at the intern next to him. He was struck by the short, chestnut waves of hair; the plump, pink lips that he had a tendency to bite when he concentrated; and those hands. God, Tony couldn’t control his reaction to those hands. His long, dextrous fingers controlled the precise tools with ease, and Tony wanted nothing more than a glimpse into the mind behind the technological magic unfolding in front of him.

Before he knew it, he abandoned his own project to introduce himself to the intern. If everyone else in the lab was staring with open mouths, Tony either didn’t notice or didn’t care - he wasn’t even sure which one it was.

“You must be one of our new interns,” Tony blurted out. 

“Shit!” the younger man exclaimed, barely managing to avoid flinging his entire project to the floor in surprise.

“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you! I assumed you saw me settle in at the station next to you”. Tony blushed deep red when he realized the intern hadn’t even noticed him.

“I, uh, I just didn’t realize you were still there. I’m Peter. Parker. I’m Peter Parker, sir,” the intern, Peter, stammered out.

Tony extended a hand between them. “Peter, it’s great to meet you. I’m Tony. Stark”. Tony smirked, knowing full well that he didn’t need to introduce himself.

Peter gripped Tony’s hand tightly and Tony nearly collapsed at the feeling of Peter’s firm grip. “I know who you are, Tony,” answered with a smile.

Tony realized too late that he was still holding Peter’s hand, a dumb grin still resting on his face. His blush deepened as he dropped Peter’s hand, his gaze immediately dropping to the floor.

“I uh, I know who you are too, Peter. You’ve made quite the impression so far. It’s a shame we only get you for a year here at SI”.

Peter beamed at the praise, shocked that Tony Stark knew about his work at the company so far. “Oh please, I’m just grateful for the opportunity here. Even just getting to test some of your tech is a dream come true”.

“Well, based on what you’re working on here, it seems like you have some pretty great ideas of your own. Any chance you’d be free to explain it to me this afternoon?”

“Um, yeah, yes, absolutely Mr. Stark. That’d be awesome,” Peter rushed out. 

“Great! There’s a lab up on my floor we can use. I’ll get your ID activated with the right clearance. Let’s say two o’clock today?”

Peter nodded, unable to form words in response. Tony just smiled and waved as he headed toward the door after muttering something about being late for a meeting and Pepper having his head. 

That afternoon working in the lab turned out to be the first of many work sessions shared by the two men. Day in and day out Peter would join Tony up in his lab, trading ideas and sharing input when one of them reached a dead end. Tony was fascinated by Peter’s mind and he was continuously curious about where Peter’s developments would lead him. The continued invitations to work together seemed natural, both men working better together than they’d worked with anyone before.

Slowly, those sessions turned into quick lunch breaks in the middle of the day, then grabbing dinner after a late-night stroke of genius. Tony was surprised by how easily he warmed up to Peter, easily throwing personal tidbits about himself into their conversations as if he’d known Peter for years. Before either man knew it, they were spending nearly every day together, easily sharing space in the lab, passing tools back and forth with quick brushes of fingers or a slight press against the other’s back in passing. 

It only seemed natural when Tony leaned across his desk to press his lips against Peter’s a few months later. Peter had leaned over to glance at some blueprints in front of Tony and when he looked up with a smile and a compliment on the tip of his tongue, Tony was right there, leaning in and closing the distance between them. The initial kiss was short, but it opened the floodgates of easy affection for the two of them.

The rest of Peter’s senior year passed in a blur of assignments for school, research for his internship, and work in Tony’s lab for his own personal projects. Peter and Tony spent increasing amounts of time together outside of Stark Industries, both interested in where their relationship could take them. As much as they tried to keep things appropriate between them, given Peter’s position, they fell hard and fast for each other.

Peter and Tony fit together seamlessly, and when they finally tumbled into bed together a short while after that first kiss, Tony nearly cried from the love Peter showed him. Tony never understood the idea of being taken apart and put back together again until that first night with Peter. Tony was in a haze of pure pleasure for hours as Peter’s hands and mouth traveled over every inch of Tony’s body, whispering words of admiration as he passed.

When he eased the first finger inside Tony, Peter watched his face with rapt attention, taking in every sign of pleasure and pausing at even a hint of discomfort. Tony had already turned completely pliant, the signs of his first orgasm streaked across his stomach. Peter took his time opening Tony up, making sure Tony enjoyed the whole thing, never once worrying about his own pleasure. When Peter finally pressed the head of his cock against Tony’s rim, they both shuddered with want. Peter moved slowly but firmly, and Tony groaned at the feeling of fullness when Peter was fully seated inside him.

Peter continued whispering in Tony’s ear the entire time, mumbling about how perfect he felt, how easily they fit together, how much he loved him. Tony let go of his grasp on time, reveling in his closeness with Peter, settling into his body and the pleasure he was feeling. He focused Peter’s warm breath on his neck, his desperate hands on his body, and his hips snapping back and forth. 

Tony wasn’t sure how much time had passed when Peter wrapped a hand around his cock, working him to another orgasm as Peter’s thrusts got more desperate, closer to his own release. Tony cried out as his second orgasm built in his gut and his release covered Peter’s hand. Spurred on by the sight of Tony coming and the feeling of him clenching around his own cock had Peter groaning and finding his own release inside Tony, nearly collapsing on top of him.

When Peter tried to move so he could get them both cleaned up, Tony held him close, wanting to stay in their bubble for just a moment longer. Peter pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek, his ear, his chin, and finally his lips. They whispered promises of love to each other while their hands tangled together between them.

Peter was enamored with Tony’s mind, heart, humor, and so much more. The more time he spent with the man the more he realized how little the world really knew about Tony. Sure, the world knew Tony Stark: founder and CEO of Stark Industries. But they didn’t know Tony: chaotic mechanic, real-life teddy bear, and lover of romantic comedies. Peter wove his way into Tony’s cracked and tired heart and bound it up with his own, creating a love more real than either man could’ve imagined.

Tony couldn’t believe the love he’d built with Peter over the course of that year. Tony watched with pride as Peter worked tirelessly to graduate with honors, wanting nothing more than to make his family and friends proud. In the midst of it all, Tony was always there with an extra cup of coffee, a shoulder to cry (or sleep on), and a willingness to sweep Peter away from everything in front of him, if only for a moment of peace.

Months later, when Peter’s senior year came to a close and a subsidiary of Stark Industries offered him a lead developer role out in Denver, more than 1700 miles away from Tony, Peter was prepared to say no. Before he could turn it down, Tony insisted that he take the job. Tony was bubbling with excitement about Peter’s offer, rambling about upward mobility, freedom to continue his research, and the probability of relocating back to New York soon. Tony was also quick to remind him that he could easily fly out to Denver to visit on a regular basis.

So here they were, two years after Peter had packed up his tiny apartment and gathered all his belongings strewn around Tony’s condo and driven to Denver, Colorado. Two years of too-short reunions and lengthy FaceTime dates. They’d perfected the art of watching Netflix together and making the same dinner at the same time, even though it required Tony to eat dinner too late. This month would finally bring all of that to an end.

A few months earlier a senior position opened up at an engineering firm in New York City and Tony was quick to encourage Peter to apply. Peter had been actively looking for jobs in the city for a couple of months, insistent upon finding a position on his own even though Tony could’ve found him something instantly. That said, they had both reached their breaking point with long-distance, so if Tony quietly recommended Peter for the job, Peter couldn’t complain too much. 

After a few phone interviews and one whirlwind trip to the city to meet the team, Peter was offered the position and accepted it on the spot, nothing more important than moving home. Moving home to Tony.

Tony was shaken from his thoughts by his phone insistently buzzing on his desk.

**Peter Parker** : I get to see you this month

**Tony Stark** : Damn right you do

**Tony Stark** : And you get to stay babe

**Peter Parker** : <3

**Tony Stark** : <4

**Tony Stark** : That’s more love than your heart. I win, ha!

**Peter Parker** : You’re absurd and I love you

Tony just smiled to himself, willing the next three weeks to go by as fast as possible. Every day when he got to work he crossed off another day on his calendar, his excitement building with every X he drew. When he finally got to August 21st, he could hardly believe it. Peter had started the drive from Denver a few days prior so he could stop a couple of times along the way. His last stretch would have him arriving at Tony’s condo in the late afternoon, but Pepper kicked him out of the office by 11 AM since he was so unfocused.

Tony was no better at home, maybe worse, since he didn’t have work there as a distraction. He paced around his condo; reorganizing and cleaning everything that had been ready for Peter’s arrival for at least a week. He checked the fridge, making sure Peter’s favorite takeout and beer hadn’t magically disappeared in the last 24 hour hours and looked around his, their, bedroom to make sure everything was ready. Finally, he resorted to lounging on the couch with a movie in the background even though he knew he wouldn’t be able to focus on it.

Finally, what felt like eons later, Tony got the text.

**Peter Parker** : I’m here!!!!!!!!!

Tony dashed to the door, ready to sprint down several flights of stairs to the loading zone in front of his building. He was stopped in his tracks by Peter standing immediately on the other side of the doorway. Peter’s face stretched into a wide smile, tears springing to his eyes in relief, joy, and everything in between.

Tony’s breath caught in his throat, his own eyes immediately filling with tears upon seeing Peter. He yanked the younger man into his arms, knocking their noses together as he pressed a hard kiss to Peter’s lips. His arms encircled Peter’s waist, holding tightly against him.

Peter felt his breath leave his lungs, due in part to the feeling of Tony’s lips against his and as well as the death grip Tony had around his waist. Peter just wrapped his own arms around Tony’s neck, holding him close and relishing the feeling of having the love of his life in his arms again. As soon as his brain caught up, he returned Tony’s urgent kiss, moving his own lips in tandem with Tony’s. He felt tears on his cheeks and pulled back to see Tony’s red-rimmed eyes, tears spilling down his face.

Peter untangled one of his arms to shut the front door behind him. The moment the door closed, Tony absolutely crumpled into him, nearly folding in on himself to tuck his face into Peter’s chest. Peter’s arms came back around Tony, holding him firmly and pressing his lips to the top of Tony’s head. He took a slow, deep breath, aware of his own tears. 

“You’re finally back,” Tony whispered into his chest.

Peter just squeezed him tighter. “I’m home, Tony. I’m finally back home”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, friends! Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://goindownshipping.tumblr.com/), my username is the same as here, goindownshipping.
> 
> See y'all soon!


End file.
